Tunnel
The Tunnel is a location in Castlevania and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. It is an underground mine, located underneath the Villa. Overview Aside from being a secret entryway to Dracula's Castle, the area leaves many others questions about its background history & how it came to be. Questions like: *was it mined for gold? *keep coal miners employed? *was it still peaceful there after Dracula’s revival in 1844? *did the place even exist in 1844? *was Master Oldrey in charge - noting the entrance was in his back yard? *did Actrise and Death kidnap people, forced them to work, then killed them off after the route was finished? These are the most common questions that come up when you look around and try to think of its past. The only thing solid though is that miners were working there, and to dig a tunnel as big as they did would take many years to complete. They used the typical digging tools like shovels, to make it. They also used an advanced rock crushing machine for the harder ones. And they used a gondola, though it’s unknown if the gondola was used for transporting supplies or people due to how tiny & unsafe it was. Up to this day, both the rock crushing machine and the gondolas are still functional. The biohazardous water in the Tunnel seems different from the poisonous water in the Forest of Silence. In the forest, the water would just kill you if your body wasn’t naturally resisted to it. But in the Tunnel, the water looks to be filled with even more dangerous chemicals, resulting in horrific mutations to those who are able to survive it. The once hard-working atmosphere of the Tunnel, now has become pit filled with pain & the stench of death. Henry rescues Diana in the Tunnel. Visited by Lod-reinhardt.gif|Reinhardt Schneider Cv64-offart56.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider(C64) Lod-offart6.jpg|Henry Oldrey Ignored by Cornell-screen.jpg|Cornell Carrie Fernandez.png|Carrie Fernandez Cv64-offart28.jpg|Carrie Fernandez(C64) Enemy Data Castlevania 64 Legacy of Darkness Items Castlevania 64 Items Unknown *''White Jewel 'x4 *Contract '''x2 Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Findings differ for each difficulty, but this is the chart for if you were playing Normal difficulty. It also assumes that you didn't pick up any items dropped from monsters. *''White Jewel 'x6 *Contract '''x2 Secrets *If you examine the first arrow sign you find that points to the right you’ll receive a reward of Cure Ampoule. *After getting off the second elevator, continue onwards in the tunnel. Take the first left. You then should notice a wooden bucket on the ground. Examine it to receive a reward of Cure Ampoule. Trivia *There are areas where wood fires have been made. If you walk directly into the fire you don’t get hurt. It’s only out for display. *If Spider Centaurs fall into the biohazardous water and they’ll die instantly despite the fact that they bathe in it. Apparently, the biohazardous water makes no exceptions to anyone or anything during gameplay. *After getting off the second elevator, you can go straight to find an arrow sign, which actually is a grave marker. It quotes “R.I.P. Albert". (Castlevania 64 only) *In Legacy of Darkness, when you go through the Art Tower stage as Cornell you find a room with mine carts, filled up with gold coming out of a dark tunnel. It leads others to think that the dark tunnel in the Art Tower could be connected to the Tunnel while it was still being constructed. (Legacy of Darkness only) Related stages *Villa - The previous stage (and next stage for Henry). *Castle Center - The next stage (for Reinhardt). Category:Mines Category:Castlevania 64 Locations Category:Legacy of Darkness Locations